


Confrontation

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Role Reversal, brothers being mean, but i also dont have time or paitence rn to fix it, front line hanzo, sniper jesse, this is really bad i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: The Job was simple, cover his partner's back. It was something he has done for years now, and honestly he'd follow him to the end of the world if he was asked. But, like everything not everything is what it seemed.





	Confrontation

“ _Is it clear?”_ came an impatient call over the coms. “ _McCree? Are we free to infiltrate?”_ The irritated samurai sighed when he didn’t get an answer. The person he was talking to was perched on a building, rifle perched on his knee as he chewed on a cigarillo as he lined up a shot. The sound of the silenced bullet flying through the air and the pushback of the rifle, jarred him slightly, but after another quick sweep through the compound through his scope, he moved to press into his communicator.

“’s all clear sweetheart. Ya know if y’all were a li’l patient I’d be able to shoot easier. I am a sniper afterall. What’re we after anyways?” He asked as he watched as his blue clothed companion moved to go inside the doorway he just cleared out, moving the bodies as the sniper covered his back.

“ _My brother, I’ve found him.”_

“Brother? Ya mean the one who-“

“ _Yes Jesse. I….I need to do this.”_

“I am too far to stop ya Han,” he pointed out with a roll of his eyes. “Even I thought confrontin’ the bastard after all he’s done to ya was a bad idea -which I don’t mind you -I am too damn old and slow to keep up with ya. Also, three o’clock 3 of ‘em. Need me to shoot one?”

The whistle of blades through the air and three bodies thudding coming through the communicator was the only answered he got. He continued watching his companion through his scope, taking the cigarillo out of his mouth after he chewed too much of the end off, tossing it aside and used his serape to cover his mouth, the rest of it billowing out behind him like a cape.

“ _Jesse where is he?”_ came Hanzo’s question after a few moments.

“Darlin’ if I had seen him I’da told ya by now.” A small scuff was heard behind him, causing the sniper to lift his head out of his scope and look around. His hand reached for a small pistol he kept on his person in case others got too close to his perch. “Hey, I gotta go take a leak, think ya will be okay without your eyes?”

“ _Why didn’t you go before we got here?”_

“Didn’t have to go then,” he responded doing his best to put a shrug in his voice despite not actually doing one. He lifted the rifle off of his knee and rested it against his shoulder for a moment, looking around behind him for a moment before another scuffle was heard.

Turning his hips so the leg he was using to brace his rifle was aimed toward the brush around him he flipped a switch on his scope and looked through the tree line. He saw nothing, but his gut told him otherwise. Sighing, he set the rifle down and grunted as he stood up, and popped his back.

“Gettin’ too old for this,” he whispered to himself as he pulled out a revolver and checked to make sure it was loaded before spinning the barrel and pulling back the hammer. Pulling the brim of his hat down he started to move toward the forest line that surrounded his perch.

All he thought he was doing was helping the cute duel wielding Japanese man get some closure on his brother that cut off his legs and arm in a family spat. Supposedly, the brother got out worse, but he hadn’t been able to get details out of the other yet. He was hoping that one way or another he would be able to get something out of him, whether it be information or a date.

Once his perch was behind him and he was surrounded by trees, there was another scuff, a twig snapping. He narrowed his eyes as he listened. Whoever was drawing him away was fast, and was doing just that. They didn’t want him at his rifle watching Hanzo’s back. That could only mean one of two things, one they were ultimately after him and he was simply where they wanted him. Deadeye Jesse McCree was good with the revolver, but with the sniper rifle he was even scarier. With his record, he had to be on someone’s shit list; or two, they were ultimately out of Hanzo and were simply using the easier target to get to him. Joke’s on them; he wasn’t sure if the elder Shimada would even come back to get him.

Either way, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He reached into his back pocket and got another cigarillo, lighting it. His eyes were darting following the sounds of the being stalking him, trying to figure out how he wanted to do this. He was confident enough he could hit them, kill them even. The question was, did he want to try to get information out of whoever was attempting to take him out.

He really wanted to know why they were stalking him, so that answered that.

His arm shot out of his serape and let out a bullet, the gun right in front of him as he took a step to the side as soon he felt the bullet leave the chamber. “Ya know, I might be a sniper, but it ain’t cause I can’t handle myself close range.” The figure had dropped when the gunshot rang out.

“ _McCree how long does it take you to pee?”_

A figure stood up slowly, inspecting his side and dusted himself off. “I know, I didn’t draw you away to harm you Jesse,” came a synthetic voice from within the brush. “I came, because I wanted to use you to get to my brother. We have some unfinished business.” The figure stepped to where Jesse could see him. The right arm was synthetic where Hanzo’s was his left, his torso from his neck was as well. The rest, from what he could tell was still original. The hair though, it was long and had touches of green mixed in with the strands. It reached past his shoulders and was held down. Confident it wouldn’t get in the way of a fight.

“Uh-huh. If ya wanna finish him off, why come to me?”

“I didn’t want a bullet in my head and,” the figure flashes and grabbed the sniper’s wrist and pinned it against his back, restricting his movement, “you are just what I need to really get to him. See, we’ve been watching the two of you for a few months, and I have never seen my brother this…comfortable around anyone. Now, be a good boy and call him to your perch, and I won’t kill you when I am done.”

“ _McCree, are you alright?”_ McCree locked his jaw for a moment, really hating how he only knew what he had deemed important at the time of their secret code. Hanzo would have totally made up a phrase for this situation.

“Go on, answer him, and no funny business, we have your coms tapped. If you want you can just tell him my name, Genji.”

“Darlin’ We have a small problem. I was hearin’ things and so went to check it out. There’s this anime bozo claimin’ to be your brother. Does the name Genji ring a bell?” There was a pause. Where an answer was expected he got silence. “Hanzo?” He asked after not hearing anything. He sighed and shook his head. “Couse he’d get outta dodge.”

“And leave you behind? Do you not have a higher opinion of me Jesse?” Hanzo asked as he pulled Jesse’s rifle off of his back and tossed it his way. Jesse smiled and used his head, smashing it into Genji’s nose to get him to let go. He turned and grabbed the rifle as Hanzo ran past him to tackle the other Shimada.

Jesse could only stand and watch as the partner that was working with him the past year was crossing swords with the brother that they have been looking for the same amount of time. His sharp eyes told him that the two were an even match. This battle would go on until one was exhausted, and he unfortunately had his money on Genji being the one more fit for this battle.

He shifted and pulled a case from a pouch on his belt and opened it. A single sleep dart laid in the case. It was given to him by his mentor, the one who pulled him out of gang life years ago. She told him that he’d know when to use them. Originally, he had 3. The first two were used to save his life, now he was going to save Hanzo’s.

Kneeling down, his sniper rifle propped against his shoulder, he took the dart and loaded it into his rifle. One shot, that’s all he had. Backing up, he rested against a tree. He pushed the brim of his Stenson up, a red light where his eye was supposed to be shined out as he pressed his eye to the scope.

Inhale and line up the shot.

Exhale and hold it steady.

Squeeze the trigger.

The shot whistled through the air as Jesse lifted his head from his scope. Lowering his rifle, he watched as the brother’s turned, the ring of swords through the air.

“Come-on,” he whispered after the dart disappeared from his sights. “Please let me hit the right target.”

The deadly dance between the Shimadas continued until Hanzo quickly tackled Genji, holding a sword to his throat. He frowned in confusion before he turned toward Jesse. “Did you-?” He turned toward the sniper who was breathing a sigh of relief, his rifle leaning on his shoulder once again.

“Yeah. The way I saw it, it was a situation where only one was gonna leave. By my way of thinkin’ he was gonna have more stamina. Couldn’t stand to let you fall. Not after all we’ve been through.” He frowned and shook his head, not looking at the proud samurai. “I’d expect ya to do the same to me.”

“I have. Remember when you were trying to go after your old boss?”

“Reyes?” He scoffed and smiled. “Yeah. Damn was pissed for a week, but you were right doin’ what you did.”

“And you are here. Thank you Jesse.”

He shrugged. “Anytime.” He moved to get up, shouldering his rifle, sticking one of his hands in his pockets. The confession he had spent years weighing heavy on his tongue. For now, he was happy just spending what time he had with Hanzo Shimada.

“Come, let’s get something to eat. You had to move more than normal, you must be famished.”

“Oh well you know me darlin’. I am not gonna turn down food!”  

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a few more ideas for this AU, much like the other one I did last year. So I might write a short story about this AU later. 
> 
> So the basics, Jesse and Hanzo aren't in Overwatch, and their roles are reversed. Hanzo and Genji both almost died in their confrontation. If you have any questions let me know. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed, even though it's not the best. I'm sorry! You can find me on Tumblr at Caliginous-Confused and on twitter as @CaliginousZack


End file.
